Herrscher of the Ocean
The Herrscher of the Ocean, also known as Herrscher of the Sea. Ruler of the Sea, Cthulhu, Queen of Madness, Destroyer of Worlds, Violator of Minds and by her name given by Kiana Kaslana Cana (Gana), is a major antagonist in the prequel Chinese iOS/Android MiHoYo game Guns Girl Z, also known by its alternative name Houkai Gakuen 2. She appears as a historical figure in the old timeline of Honkai Impact 3 ''series as a villainous legendary entity who caused the First Apocalypse. The Herrscher of the Ocean was a young deity born as one of the Great Old Ones, a fictional race written by another author's works, the ''Cthulhu Mythos ''created by the author H. P. Lovecraft. After becoming the first Herrscher of her homeworld, she wiped out her race, becoming the Supreme Deity of her own kind and travelled across the universe, destroying worlds, turning civilizations into insane beasts and committing genocides in large scale. After arriving on Earth, she wiped out mankind and ruled the planet for a thousand years before her long slumber. When she woke up, she faced the resistance of more advanced humanity and once again tried to spread madness to all world to rewrite Earth to make it in her own image. Official Description An ancient entity said to be older than mankind itself who was born in a distant galaxy in an unknown planet of Lovecraftian deities called the Great Old Ones and came to Earth when she became a Herrscher after destroying her own homeworld. When Kiana and the Shicksal found her, it was revealed Cana was actually a Herrscher from another planet and destroyed mankind a thousand years ago. Data Files *Activity: Pacific Ocean/Blue Sea of Kalan *Species: Great Old One *Stats: Chaotic Evil *Gender: Female *Age: 85,000 years *Height: 166 cm *Weight: 47 kg *Place of Birth: Centaurus Galaxy Synopsis Guns Girl Z Cana was born in a distant planet of the Centaur galaxy, a world built by the Great Old Ones. As one of the youngest deities of her homeworld, Cana was a genderless, weak and fragile deity and felt miserable among her kind that looked down on her for being one of the most useless and less powerful deities of their kind. The humiliation she had to endure for thousand years caused to feel hatred for her own kind and eventually became a Herrscher when she merged herself with the Houkai energy, the same living disaster that exist on Earth. Now as a deity Herrscher, Cana went on a rampage and destroyed multiple planets with life after exposing all living beings to insanity so she sadistically watches all life forms of the said worlds destroy themselves and then kill the last life forms by making them kill themselves in the most brutal ways. After a thousand years, the Herrscher became tired due to overusing her power and feel asleep in space. While she was asleep, at some point she landed on the bottom of the ocean where she slept for centuries. When humankind was in its primordial stages, Cana woke up and considered the planet to be a fit world for her to rule, especially the vast blue ocean of the world. Overseeing humans, Cana came to the conclusion they are not worthy of being her slaves and used her Houkai energy to destroy the sanity of all humans alive at the time and especially whole empires (including making pregnant women stab themselves to kill the fetus) to destroy themselves, ending the culture of mankind and destroying every creation made by man. After 5,000 years making the world in her image, she fell asleep in the pacific ocean (while in her true form), creating the Jianuo island. Thousand years later, she woke up and tried to destroy mankind once again when she discovered her world (the Old World) was "infected" by humans again. But now, humans had technologies and weapons powerful enough to face the Herrscher, one of them being the God of War built by Dr. Mei. During the process of genocide, the Herrscher fell asleep once again and woke up only 40,000 years later when the world was already reseted by God Kiana. She was awakened by Kiana Kaslana, a young Valkyrie from Shicksal who was investigating the island she was sleeping when her organization detected HW. When the Herrscher said she was a Great One who destroyed mankind once, Kiana laughed (remembering the works of H. P. Lovecraft) and gave her the name of Cana after considering her a girl who lost her memories. When she was brought to Theresa Apocalypse in their ship, Theresa immediately attacked Cana after sensing powerful HW coming from her. In the return, Cana revealed her true identity as a Herrcher and fought the Valkyries. However, due to her long slumber, she lost her powers and retreated before starting another genocidal quest to lead all mankind to insanity. Cana returned to her temple inside of Jianou island but was followed by Valkyries who saw a good opportunity to strike the Herrscher while she was weak. When discovered by Cana, she stroke the squad but had her body sealed inside of the temple when Dr. Dian came to the conclusion it was impossible to kill the Herrscher. Another 40,000 years later, when the seal was weakened, Cana escaped from the temple and searched for Kiana's reincarnation, claiming she loved her and desired to make her her "lover" but had no limits and threatned to kill eveyone she loved to have her for herself. It's unknown what happened to the Herrscher of the Ocean after thousand years later but it's stated she still waiting for Kiana to reincarnate in some timeline so she can satisfy her lust. Herrscher of the Ocean's Return ''Coming soon... Powers and Abilities The Herrscher of the Ocean had a very peculiar power that made her different from all Herrschers. She was said to be omnipotent and the embodiment of spite and madness itself, capable of turning living organisms in Houkai beasts just by her mere presence. Her powers were so great that she could easily turn people into mindless beasts or insane psychopaths capable of committing the worst kind of atrocities, using this she caused the destruction of countless planets. The Herrscher of the Ocean was an immortal being who could live for all eternity like most Herrscher and couldn't be damaged by human weaponry and had a vast arsenal of abilities, such as telepathy, flight, shapeshifting, brainwash, reality-warping, teleportation, possession, telekinesis and capable of controlling multiples natural elements like air, water and earth. Quotes Gallery 3c491ec35d3b74be947dd3cdd82ceff29ff535c1.jpg 1024p.png w993594.png Trivia *Cana is the first Herrscher to be an alien, confirming the theory that there are other worlds in the universe experiencing the same fate of Earth; the threat of the Houkai. It's believed each world has Herrschers and Houkai powerful enough to challenge the most advanced race of that planet. In the world of the Great Old Ones, for example, the Herrscher of the Ocean was the only known Herrscher but ascended as the most powerful deity of that planet and eventually exterminated her own kind. *She is the first character of the Honkai series to have direct connections with another author's works. She is derived from the Cthulhu Mythos genre, works written by the late H. P. Lovecraft. In-universe, she was called Cthulhu and is probably the inspiration of H.P Lovecraft (from the Honkai series' world) for the creation of Cthulhu Mythos. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Deities Category:Genocidal Category:Video Game Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hybrids Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Forms Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the Past Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Revived Category:One-Man Army Category:Man-Eaters Category:Magic Category:Giant Category:Symbolic Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Force of Nature Category:Necessary Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychics Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Supervillains Category:Perverts Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Parasite Category:Paranormal Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Pure Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Warlords Category:Anarchist Category:Nemesis Category:Vengeful Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Obsessed Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Torturer Category:Monster Master Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Cataclysm Category:Honkaiverse Villains Category:The Heavy Category:Female